Laura's baby
by mclewisfan
Summary: Set after My Valentine, this is one branch of Laura and Robbie, with their baby.
1. Chapter 1

_**I hope you enjoyed the previous story My Valentine, this is one branch off.**_

September.

With Robbie going back to work, Laura still had Brad, and Kate for a few days which in turn would still give her time to get into a routine of cleaning her house and minding a baby. It was nearing school holidays for the twins, so they could come back and stay. They would be able to give Laura a hand around the house.

Robbie also planned to take time off after Brad went home.

There was still Lyn who wanted to stay, with little jack, who loved his nanny Laula, how would he react to a new baby around? Also this little baby is his uncle.

She just hoped that this Thea business had passed or jack would just say it out, also Laura still being emotional would not settle to well. Just have to see how it goes.

After Robbie had gone to work, Laura got up with the baby, Brad and Kate had asked, "As this is your house and your baby, once we are gone you do it on your own, would you like us to take a back seat? Basically if you want a hand with anything just ask".

Laura was unsure how she wanted to deal with it.

"I don't know where to start?"

"Ok, I have a suggestion, if I am to forward let me now?" Kate said.

"Ok, go ahead", Laura replied.

"Focus on the baby, feeds, nappy change and sleep".

"Yeah, I did think that was obvious, sorry did not mean to sound snappy".

"no, you're ok, what I should have said was, focus on getting Mathew up in the morning, feed him, dress him and change him, put him for a sleep, clean the bottles and make some more. But remember sleep when he sleeps if you are tired. Robbie has been here before".

"Ok, but can it get that bad that that is my whole day?"

"There may be times you can feel like that, other days you have more energy to make a dinner and tidy the house".

"And there is me wondering who I will get through the day?" letting out a slight laugh.

"You may feel like a robot Laura", said Kate.

Brad turned to her, "you may think Kate is being bossy, but no she is not, we know you like your job and what you do, you fit in time around work for a social life. Think of caring for Mathew as your job, and the social like is cooking and cleaning. I know you can do this sis", resting his hand over hers.

"So you focus on Mathew, we will stay in the background and deal with the other stuff".

"Ok", nodding in agreement with Kate and Brad.

"Let's get started", she said.

The twins had looked after Mathew while they were talking. So it was the start of being a mother,

Mathew was a good baby not crying much. She dressed him and changed him, after his bottle. There was at least one in the fridge.

She put Mathew back in his pram, Kate watched him while she took a shower.

"That feels better", when she came back downstairs.

Robbie had dropped in at lunchtime to see how she was doing. He saw she looked bright after her shower.

"Hi pet, how are you feeling?" kissing her.

"I feel good, always feel better after a nice shower, what has you home? Do you miss me already?"

"No, yes, I do miss you, but that is not why I am home, jean has just had a little girl", he was smiling for James.

"Oh wow, that is great news, how are both mother and baby?" asking Robbie as Mathew was waking up.

"Not sure, just got a text from James earlier, hay there little man", as Robbie took the baby up.

"Laura, can I feed him?" Amelia asked.

"Sure you can", passing the baby and bottle over.

"Well I must text and say hello".

Robbie had a cup of tea before going back to work.

"Bye pet", giving Laura a kiss.

"Bye little man", giving the baby a kiss.

"See you later", Laura said as he went out the door.

As Amelia was feeding the baby she cleaned the bottles and made up at least 4 more to last another few feeds.

When Mathew was fed, Laura asked, "Does anyone fancy a walk?"

Amelia and Kate said they would go, Brad and Adam stayed behind to tidy up a bit.

She felt unusual wheeling a pram, there were a few people stopped and asked, "who owned the baby?" she was shocked by their attitude towards it being her baby, I know Robbie is nearly a pensioner. She let it flow over her head.

The fresh air was taking its toll on Laura, she had not walked too far, she was feeling tired.

"I think we need to turn back, feeling a little tired", turning the pram around.

"That's ok, maybe you want to rest when you get back?"

"Think I can feel my eyes going".

They go back to the house, Brad and Adam had finished cleaning the house. Brad was starting to make dinner as Laura went up for a lie down. She understood Kate's advice, it is a learning curve.

By the time Robbie had got home from work dinner was ready.

Laura was feeding Mathew, she was nearly finished feeding him as her dinner was going cold.

She changed Mathew and put him in his pram to sleep. She could sit to have dinner with Robbie.

After dinner, Robbie was talking about his job, both Amelia and Adam were fascinated with it all, they asked questions, he was telling them about an undercover story where he was part of a cricket team. They found this really funny. They were really fascinated with Robbie's stories, to them he had more interesting stories than Laura, and she just had gruesome stories.

After dinner Amelia helped Laura bath Mathew, boys were watching football and Kate was on the phone to a friend, they were due to go home in a day or so.

"Laura, can Adam and I come to stay in a few weeks to help look after Mathew, he will be a little older than?"

"Of course you can, I would like that".

Mathew started to cry when he was taken out of the bath, Laura quickly wrapped him in a towel to dry him off, when he decided to do a piddle on Laura.

She dressed the baby. While Amelia brought him downstairs, Laura got changed.

For the first time in days, Laura picked up her phone to check messages. There were a few pictures from jean, a picture of the baby, wedding rings, and the happy couple. Laura smiled as she saw these.

She actually sat down and rang jean, who answered after the second ring.

"Hi there, Mrs Hathaway, you dark horse".

"Hi Laura, oh it was quite sudden, it started by sending Chris a picture of Hannah, then the next I know I was getting married".

"Well I have to ask, how does it feel sleeping with a married man?" Laura giggling away, knowing jean had picked up on the joke.

"Very funny, I get the joke, but I won't go into detail".

"So how is the dishy daddy getting use to fatherhood?"

"Excuse me, Ms, the dishy daddy is spoken for now, but he is adjusting brilliantly, better than what I thought".

"That's good".

"How are you getting on with motherhood?"

"So far, it's alright, Brad will be going home day after tomorrow, so going it alone for a few days, Robbie going to take time off also. Then I will have Lyn to stay. It will be busy".

"At least a little help for now, we must meet up some afternoon when you are free".

"Yes, I am agreeable to that".

"Got to go, it feeding time here, the dishy daddy is starved, chat soon".

"Bye, talk soon".

Robbie had come up looking for Laura.

"Hay, I thought you went back to bed".

"No, I was on the phone to jean, the dark horse, can you believe them getting married".

"Hay where did you hear that?"

"Station gossip, on the grapevine, ok Ann Marie told me".

"Yes, it is nice, James is off for another 2 days then back to work for him".

"Hay come here you, it feels so long since I got to hug you".

She moved into his embrace.

"Do you know something Robbie?"

"What?"

"I love you".

"I love you too pet, I think I can hear your son crying".

She swatted his arm.

"Oi, you, cheeky bugger, your son also".

They held each other, kissed slowly, before going back downstairs.

Two days later Brad went home, Laura was feeling a little overwhelmed being alone with the baby, but she had to manage.

She was doing ok on her own for the next 2 days, then she felt tired, she slept when the baby slept.

But she still managed to have dinner ready for Robbie.


	2. Chapter 2

When he got home from work, he took over minding the baby while she relaxed.

"Laura".

"Yeah in the kitchen".

She was making dinner while the baby was asleep.

"Want a hand with anything?" moving close behind her putting his arms around her waist.

"Yes, you stop all those kisses until later Mr Lewis", letting out a giggle.

"Of course, Mrs Lewis, but you do know I'm just going to keep my hands here because I love you".

"I know you do, wouldn't change it for all the tea in china. Can you clean the bottles please?"

"Yeah sure", letting go of her waist and moving to do the bottles.

After dinner Laura tidied up while Robbie fed the baby.

He was talking away to him when Laura came in to sit beside him.

"Hay, don't bore him to sleep with your stories", smiling as she leaned into kiss him.

"Cheeky, less lip woman, he is not bored, he is just content in listening".

They say together looking at the baby. When he was fed and changed for bed Robbie put him down for sleep.

"Now I want to cuddle this one", putting his arm around Laura, she leaned into him, resting her head on his chest and drifted off asleep, he woke her an hour later.

"Hay pet, let's get you to bed".

"Oh god, did not realise I fell asleep".

"It's ok pet, nearly night feed for Mathew, then sleep for you", helping her off the chair. Robbie got the bottle, as they made their way upstairs.

Laura changed his nappy, Robbie fed him while Laura got stripped and into bed. Robbie sat beside her feeding the baby.

"Hay little man, are you going to sleep tonight for mammy and daddy cause mammy needs to sleep, she wants to wrap around daddy for the night. So let's get you burped and wrap you up for the night".

He did so and got in beside Laura. He wrapped his hands around her waist, she had her arms around his neck, and it felt like the first time again to be lying beside him.

They woke before an alarm to a phone ringing which in turn woke the baby.

Robbie reached for his phone but also to try soothe the baby to sleep. Laura was waking up also.

"Lewis", it was work related, how she so much enjoyed the thought she did not have to get up so early but had another couple of hours sleep.

"Yes I know the area, send me the address, and is anyone else at the scene yet?"

"…".

"Yes".

"….".

"Ok, be there shortly", hanging up the phone.

Mathew did not settle, so Laura got up to feed him.

"I envy you not have to get up", giving her a hug as she was on her way to the kitchen to make a bottle for the baby.

"I miss those calls, but hated them on cold mornings, but I have to look into my hours now that this little man is here", kissing the baby's head.

"Do you want a coffee while I have the kettle on?"

"Yes please pet, oh I would just so love to climb back into that bed with you".

"Robbie, I would love for nothing more, but get a move on I want the bed to myself", a slight laugh escaping.

"Don't tease me pet".

"Wouldn't dream of it love".

As he was going out the door, she handed him a slice of toast and a coffee to go.

"Bye, don't work too hard while I and Mathew relax".

"Bye", kissing both Laura and the baby.

"We still love you", saying to him as he got into his car.

Baby was fed and both went back asleep for a few hours.

When she got up again, she was slowly finding her routine that Kate had mentioned.

Over the next few days she was getting more into her routine, even getting out for a walk even if it was only a short distance.

She had an appointment at the hospital for a 6 week check-up for both her and the baby.

Baby was developing nicely, hitting all milestones for his age.

Laura was doing okay, no problems since having the baby. So further check-ups could be done with her G.P.

End October.

She managed to go over to jean's for a visit.

James had gone back to work. Jean looked great, baby Hannah Laura thought looked very much like James, but had jean's eyes.

Where jean found Mathew looking more like Laura.

"Oh this little one, I would say is very much a daddy's girl, by looking at her outfit".

"she is indeed, he can't do enough for her, planning a college education already, but she ain't going to Cambridge, so I told him that she would be an Oxford educated girl", both woman laughing at the comment.

"Robbie is only short of signing this little fella up to the local cricket team, men and sports, I don't get it".

They sat and drank tea, had some lunch before Laura needed to go home.

"well, we must do this again, I just feel so isolated at time, but I have gone to a mother and baby group, but a present most of the babies are at least a year, so just keeping an eye out for others, have you seen anything like it?" jean was asking Laura.

"I have seen mother and baby swim classes".

"Suppose never too early to teach baby to swim, think I would leave that one until New Year".

"Well we can decide on something again, talk soon", as Laura got into the car with baby strapped into his seat in the back of the car.

When Robbie got in she was in the middle of making dinner and feeding the baby.

"Hi there", as he kissed Laura.

"Hi honey, can you feed Mathew while I finish dinner?"

"Just want to wash my hands".

Robbie took the baby.

"Hello little man, I hope you were a good boy for your mammy today?"

"How did you find driving?"

"it felt a little strange, I was afraid at times that the car seat was not in properly, I only went as far as jean's, just different not just getting into the car and going but put putting in another person also".

"Did it put you off driving with him in the car?"

"Oh no, far from it, just remembering to put someone else before me now".

Dinner was ready, he put the baby in his pram.

They ate dinner and instead of a glass of wine, it was a glass of water.

"Do you know Robbie, I often wonder why you didn't sweep me off my feet years ago and have your wicked way with me", he nearly choked on his dinner.

"Excuse me".

"Oh you're excused", smiling at him.

"Where are you going with this?"

"Only saying, why you never got me drunk took me home to bed?"

"Laura, where are you going with this? Are the hormones acting up? Oh no you're starting to get turned on ae you?"

"No Robbie, are you? So far having Mathew is nice, at one point in life I didn't want kids, but just wondering if you had had your wicked way with me years ago, and god knows we could have had at least 2 or 3 kids by now".

"Laura, are you telling me you want another baby?"

"Oh no, one is enough, but just thinking if you got me into your bed years ago", sitting smiling at him.

"You are killing me woman".

He took her hand as she stood up, pulling her into his lap.

"there were so many mixed signals back then, hard to know which ways things could have gone, but many a night at the pub having drinks I could have put you over my should and brought you home. I have you now, I don't intend to let you go. I love you Laura", putting his hand to her cheek moving closer for a kiss.

"I have a problem remember how we made Mathew, just looking for plenty of practice", smiling at her, kissing her slowly, his hands roaming over her body.

"I like that idea, get up those stairs", getting off the chair bringing their plates to the sink, Robbie taking the baby upstairs into his room putting on the baby monitor.

In their room, he had closed the curtains, put on the lamp, to give soft light to the room, he also put on a CD low in the background.

When she walked into the room, he stood beside her arms around her to dance.

"Robbie, this is nice", kissing his cheek, his neck and back to his lips.

"Your welcome, have I told you how much I love you?" as his hands were exploring her body removing her clothes.

"Yes you have, you tell me every day, and each day I love you more", as she was removing his clothes.

When all clothes were gone, he took her hand leading her to the bed, both lying down side by side.

She did not seem as eager as she normally would.

"You ok pet? You alright wanting to have sex again since having the baby?"

"Yeah, I'm ok, feels unusual but I want this", kissing him again.

As if on cue the baby cried, Robbie got up.

"I'll check on him, you stay put".

He put on boxers going across the hall to the baby, she went to use the bathroom, when she came out he was back, boxers gone standing there fully erect.

She walked over to him, pulling him close.

"I see someone is eager", touching his cock.

She pushed him onto the bed. He was sitting near the end of the bed, she dropped to her knees taking his cock in her hand.

She was kissing the tip of his cock, a little pre cum already oozing. She began licking the tip, her lips and mouth moving down his cock. He was looking down at her, her head bobbing up and down.

Letting out a little moan of pleasure. His hand was resting on her head, just caressing her face, she was still beautiful even from this angle.

His other hand was clutching the bedclothes.

As she kept going he could feel the climax building.

"Aahh Laura", as it felt so nice, he was reaching pulling her to him, kissing her, loving her.

He pulled her onto the bed beside him.

"Oh Laura, Laura, I love you", placing his hands over her body, his hand found its way to her clit, she was moist already, he adjusted himself.

He slid in easily, she wrapped her legs around him.

"Oh Robbie, I love you".

The rhythm picked up, she was so horny, and he was loving it.

"Oh Laura, come to me", his arms resting beside her head kissing her.

A few more thrusts she came, he felt her body throbbing which brought him to climax. He held her in his arms.

"Ooohhh Robbie", he could feel her shaking, she kept her arms around him burying her head into his neck.

He withdrew and lay beside her. He took her in his arms hugging her and kissing her.

"Hay pet, I'm here", kissing her cheek as she just let the tears flow.

"Feckin hormones", smiling through the tears.

He pulled the covers over them.

"Fingers crossed Mathew sleeps till morning".

"Or no phone calls to wake him up".

"Shush, sleep", pressing a finger to his lips as she closed her eyes, arms and legs wrapped around Robbie drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

December.

Baby Mathew is at least 3 months old now.

It was nearing Christmas, it was arranged for Lyn, Tim. and jack to stay over Christmas as Robbie was on call also.

Robbie was on the phone to Lyn, the he was speaking to jack.

"Hay there".

"…".

"Yes, I know, can't wait to see you again".

"…".

"No, she won't find out".

"…".

"No, she won't find out promise".

"….".

"Yeah we can spend lots of time together".

"…".

"Yeah, look forward to seeing you then, love you".

He hung up after his chat with jack.

"Robbie, if I didn't know any better, based on that conversation, I could assume you were cheating on me, but it was funny listening to you".

"he wants his visit to be a surprise to you, that I was not to tell you when they are coming, but no I could not cheat on you, I would not get a fair post mortem", laughing as he moved away from her.

She was folding baby clothes and threw a pair of socks at him.

"Cheeky sod, but you're probably right", as he brought the socks back giving her a hug.

"So does he want me to be out of the house when he comes or hiding in the bedroom?"

"He just said not to tell you when he is coming".

"If I'm out when he gets here he will probably think I have gone, so best to stay upstairs, I hope he is not going to feel left out with Mathew?"

"So do I, or we are in big trouble".

"Anyway they are coming up Christmas Eve, we might need to take him for a walk so Lyn can hide his gifts".

"Not a problem there".

"We can take him to see Hannah, to pass the time".

"Yeah, that's an idea".

"Now even though Mathew is only 3 months old, I hope Lyn is not going overboard for him? I have only picked out a few small things for him, some rattlers, a piano for the end of his cot, god I want to get more for he is so young".

"What are we getting Hannah?"

"Oh I told James I was going to put money in a card, they can save or buy what she needs".

"Suppose, good idea, now what about jack?"

"Well you can go to town on him, if you want because he will love anything we buy him".

"Don't want to get something Santa is bringing him".

"I will text Lyn and ask".

It was Christmas Eve, Lyn had text to say they were about half hour away.

Laura went upstairs to tidy up and get the room ready.

She head car doors slamming. Robbie opened the door, jack was trying to be quiet, Robbie told him where Laura was, and he went upstairs giggling to himself. She heard him, smiling to herself.

He found her fixing the bed, he knocked on the bedroom door, she turned and he ran to her.

"Surprise laula".

"Jack little man, I missed you, give me a hug".

"I am, I am hugging you a big squeezy hug".

"You give the best hugs jack".

"Even better than grandad?"

"Yes even better than grandad", ruffling his hair smiling at him.

They went back downstairs, where jack saw Lyn holding Mathew.

"Hay mammy, did you get me a little brother for Christmas?"

All she could do was laugh.

"No love, this is not my baby, this is nanny and grandad's baby".

"Your silly mammy".

"Why am I silly jack"?

He moved close to whisper in her ear.

"They are nanny and grandad, they are too old to have a baby".

Lyn blushed not knowing where to look, Tim spoke to jack.

"To you they might seem old, yes they are older than mammy and I but not everyone had to be young having a baby".

Robbie didn't know what to make of jack's comment, Laura found it funny.

"Do you want to hold him jack?" Laura asked taking Mathew from Lyn.

"Yes, what is his name?"

"Ok, sit on the chair, his name is Mathew".

"That a funny name".

As he held the baby Laura sat beside him.

"Hello little baby Mattie, when you get bigger you can play with my toys, if you are good".

With that he started to cry, possibly hungry.

"Now, he is crying, don't cry little baby laula will make you feel better", as Laura took him to feed him.

"Mammy when I was a baby did I cry?" looking at Mathew but waiting for Lyn to answer.

"Yes jack, when you were hungry like Mathew or when you had a stinky nappy".

"Does he have stinky nappies?" asking Laura as he was holding his nose, pointing to the baby.

"Yes, he does, that part is grandad's job", laughing with jack looking at Robbie.

They settled down to some lunch before Robbie rang James to see if they were in before Laura headed over.

"Yeah sure we are home".

"Just checking Lyn has to hide jack's stuff so Laura was going to drop over with jack for a little while".

"Yeah, see you soon".

Laura headed off with jack and Mathew to see James and jean.

"Can you make sure he does not spit his soother out, if he does, will you put it back in?"

"Yes, I will mind him".

Off they went, jack was talking and singing away, the baby cried, just put his soother back in, it fell out again this time it fell on the floor.

"Laula, he spit out his soother but I can't reach it".

"Ok jack".

She pulled over to get the soother, sure the baby was just warm, with the hat on, and she took off his hat. She gave him back his soother.

"Now keep that in there Mattie, no crying for your mammy".

All Laura could do was laugh.

When they got to James' house jack remembered him.

"I stayed at your house".

"Yes, you did, now I live here, do you want to come in?"

"Yes", as he walked in the door.

He saw jean with Hannah, "did you get a baby also?" asking jean.

"Yes I did".

"I want my mammy to get me a little brother or sister, but she won't".

Jean bent down to him, "ask your mammy can you bring Mathew home?"

"No don't be silly, laula will cry", as he leaned into Laura.

"You are a clever little man", ruffling his hair.

"Would you like a sandwich and a drink?"

"Yes please, a ham sandwich and a glass of milk please".

James got up to make him a sandwich, also making something for the rest of them.

They sat in the kitchen to chat and eat.

Jack had finished eating, turning to James, "can I watch some telly please?"

"Yes you can, come on I will put it on, and would you like to watch some news, some x factor, some mammy soaps or some cartoons?"

To the previous suggestions he nodded no, but to the cartoons it was a yes.

James put on the telly for jack, he was quite content and happy watching telly.

Adults chatted away in the kitchen, they could hear jack laughing away. He appeared at the door looking for the bathroom, James showed him where it was.

When they saw jack had gone back to watch telly, jean asked, "was there any mention of that other business from jack?"

"Fingers crossed not so far, but yes it was on my mind. I never asked Robbie what ever happened, maybe he doesn't want to upset me".

"Probably sorry I mentioned it, hope I did not upset you?"

"Not at all, yes in the past I have avoided seeing him because of that, but I have to face it sometime".

"Good on you laula", as jean was laughing at her now.

Mathew started to stir looking for a feed, jack ran out, "did he drop his soother again?"

"Not this time, he is hungry now".

"Ok", as he turned to go back inside then Hannah woke crying.

Again jack came out, "oh my god, did she drop her soother?" jean laughing at jack.

"No, she is hungry also, do you want to feed her?"

"Yes, can I?" all excited.

"Come on in here, I will put you on the chair to feed her", said James making jack comfortable.

She was drinking alright, then James hand to burp her, jack laughed when she burped.

He fed her the rest of the bottle and James burped her again.

Jack looked at James, "I think she is stinky".

"She is indeed, do you want to help change her?"

"No way, that is your job, laula says my granda changes Mattie's stinky nappies", while holding his nose.

He walked out to the kitchen coughing.

"Are you alright?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, stinky baby in there, that is like when my daddy farts", this had Laura and jean in fits of laughter.

Her phone rang it was Robbie.

"Hi there".

"hi pet, we are all finished here, do you want to bring jack back, so Lyn can get him dinner and ready for bed".

"Yeah, will head home soon, but I think he is having fun here".

With that he was beside her, "can I speak to grandad?"

"Yes you can", handing him over the phone.

"Grandad".

"Yes jack".

"They have a baby girl like Mattie, she even has stinky nappies".

"Oh my, that is what babies do, have stinky nappies, and see you when you get back".

"Bye grandad", handing the phone back to Laura.

"See you soon love, won't be long".

As they hung up, Laura got Mathew and jack ready to head home. She put the two of them in the car, saying good bye to jean, James and Hannah, she got in the car.

At home, jack was looking sleepy, he had his dinner, and Tim kept him occupied until bath time.

He left out his milk and cookies for Santa, he asked Laura to read him a story.

He was asleep in minutes.

"I swear jean and James think he is a character, they have not laughed so much", Laura was saying to Lyn.

"Oh he can be a character when he wants to be, wouldn't you agree dad?"

"Yes I would, he has taken a shine to you pet", moving beside Laura.

"I don't feel far behind jack, I feel worn out", said Laura.

"Head up to bed if you want, I will sort things out down here".

"Let me give you a hand", said Laura.

They brought down jacks toys and Mathew's gifts for the morning, Laura noticed a few big boxes under the tree, not passing any comment on what Lyn might have got for Mathew.

They left things in the living room and moved into the kitchen.

It was at least 10pm, Mathew was due one last fee, and then they were heading to bed.

Robbie made the bottle, while Laura headed up with the baby looking in on a sleeping jack.

While feeding the baby she turned to Robbie.

"Can I ask whatever happened with all this Thea stuff?"

"Laura, why are you torturing yourself asking this, come on pet".

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to ask Lyn?"

"Where has this all come from?"

"Jean asked earlier, seeing jack reminded her, he hasn't said anything".

Rubbing her back as she fed the baby.

"She was questioned, charged, but that is all they are going to do".

"What".

"Don't worry pet, she will not come near us, she has been in St Jude's (a mental hospital) for her own protection, she is not allowed out".

He could see her getting worked up and upset, putting his arm around her pulling her close.

"Come on pet, we are going to be alright, hay no crying", kissing her forehead.

When Mathew was finished feeding they settled down to sleep, she was curled into him arms around each other.

They slept through until at least 9, when they head jack jumping around.

"Morning pet, happy Christmas I love you".

"Hay there, happy Christmas, I love you too", pulling him in for a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

With that the door burst open, jack goes over to Laura whispering, "Laula, can I wake Mattie because Santa has come?"

"Babies don't like to be woken up, I will bring him down in a few minutes".

"Ok", running out the door to Lyn and Tim.

"Come on dad, bigger kid", Lyn was calling Robbie.

"Coming", as he took up the baby wrapping him in his blanket.

Open door, scream, "oh my look what Santa got me, a bike, skates, games, cars, trains, look mammy a big Mickey Mouse".

Mickey Mouse had an envelope inside with tickets to Disneyland Paris.

"Oh wow, am I going to see Mickey Mouse?" asked jack all excited hugging Mickey Mouse.

"Yes we are son", said Lyn waiting for jack to jump at her.

"Mammy, can Mattie come with us?" showing Mathew his tickets.

"When is your trip?" Robbie asked Lyn.

"April".

Robbie looked at Laura, handing her an envelope, as she opened it she saw train tickets for Paris, her face lit up, she hugged him.

"Did you two plan your dates for this?" looking from Robbie to Lyn.

"Me, no, would I think of something like that?" smiling as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Maybe a little", replied Lyn.

"Thank you", she said kissing him.

Jack wanted to help Mathew open his gifts. He had a few small toys, a piano for his cot, a car he could sit in suitable for babies (soft inflatable bumper car).

Mathew started to cry, Laura went and got his bottle, she had an envelope in her hand giving it to Robbie.

"What's this?"

"Happy Christmas, love, open it", leaning over to kiss him taking the baby to feed him.

As he opened the envelope and saw airline tickets for Australia, his jaw dropped, he saw there were two tickets.

He was stunned, "don't know what to say pet", he was still holding up the tickets looking at her.

"Don't look at me, I'm not going with you", he looked at the tickets again, the names, he looked at Lyn.

She saw him staring, "what?" he turned back to Laura, "she's coming isn't she?" as he pointed to Lyn.

"Yes Lyn is going with you to see ken", he was so excited, just short of jumping around, all he could do was hug her and kiss her.

Robbie passed Lyn the tickets.

"Thanks Laura, I don't know what to say", she was stunned tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hay, it's only 3 weeks away", she looked at Tim who was smiling.

"Yes, Laura and I planned this one", she jumped into Tim's arms.

Lyn handed jack a present to give to Robbie. It was a picture of jack and Robbie.

"Thank you jack, this is lovely".

The same size present was handed to Laura.

"Will I help you open it?" jack asked Laura who was still feeding the baby.

"Yes please".

Opening the wrapping paper he saw it the picture, showing it to Laura, "surprise", she hugged jack, "thank you".

More presents were exchanged, all like what they received. Robbie made breakfast, after they were finished, they got dressed and went to the graveyard, Laura and Tim stayed back of their own choice, allowing the other time alone.

Back at the house Laura put the dinner on, she went to take a quick shower. She felt an unusual niggling pain in her breast, she put it down to stress and worry of Christmas, she never thought anymore about it. As she was getting dressed, she was looking in the mirror, she spotted what seemed like a lump, she did not notice it before, and it was feeling a little tender. She would make an appointment at the hospital.

By the time she was finished showering dinner was ready. They sat down to a nice quiet meal, again jack wanted to sit beside Laura.

"Hay little man, do you still want me to be your girlfriend?" he was all shy now.

"No".

"Why not? I think you like me wanting to sit beside me".

"God, Robbie who does that remind you of?" as she kept her arm around jack, laughing at Robbie."

"Ha ha, very funny".

"So jack, have you got a girlfriend already? Is that why you don't want me to be your girlfriend?"

Still shy looking, "no because you have Mattie", burying his head into Laura.

"So if I give the baby to grandad, can I be your girlfriend?"

"Yeah", smiling looking up a Laura.

"You do know, you have to buy me chocolates and flowers?"

"But I don't have any money".

"It's ok, I still love you", kissing the top of his head.

"Grandad, will you help me buy flowers and chocolates?"

Robbie and Laura were laughing, "Yes, jack, yes I will, she is a cheap date jack, and don't worry".

"Now he won't stop talking about you", Lyn said looking at Laura.

Tim nudged Lyn, "he is going to run up the phone bill talking to his girlfriend", all Lyn could do was laugh.

"The child is 6, has a better social life than I did at his age".

"No sorry, you are wrong there, little Michael down the road always chased you to hold your hand".

Now Lyn put her hands to her face, "stop dad stop".

"Oh you must tell me some later Robbie", Tim said nudging Lyn, putting his arm around her.

After dinner Laura and Lyn cleaned up, Tim played with jack while Robbie fed the baby. After he put him in his car.

"Grandad, where is the flashing light like a police car?"

"This car does not have one".

"Ok".

Jack was pointing out all the parts to Mathew who was just sitting there looking (now 4 months old).

"Look Mattie, beep beep", content sitting playing with the baby.

They all sat down to have a few drinks, Laura only managed one glass of wine, she was not up for a drink, then moved onto orange juice.

Jean and James came over, James was going to have a drink while jean drove.

"You have a drink also, I will drop you home, I only had one and now I am on orange juice".

"You sure? Is everything alright?" jean looking at Laura concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just don't have the goo on me for a drink, maybe another night".

"You must come over some night, a bottle of wine or two?"

"Yeah, I would like that, send James over here with Hannah, no men, no kids", smiling at jean.

"Deal".

They sat, drank and had a few laughs.

Jack was sitting on Laura's lap, she was hugging him.

"This is my new boyfriend, Robbie is blown out now", giggling looking at jean.

"He attached himself to Laura first time he met her", Tim said.

"At least he doesn't beat around the bush", indicating towards Robbie.

"Less of that now", Robbie said to James.

"I give better hugs than grandad, so he can sleep in my bed tonight", as jack hugged Laura and got them all laughing.

"I don't think so little man", as he moved over to sit beside Laura.

"I still love you grandad", giving Robbie a hug.

Jack was getting tired, so Lyn brought him up to bed, she read him a story and he fell asleep quickly.

Mathew and Hannah were looking for a feed at the same time, Laura got the bottles ready.

When she came back in Lyn was holding Hannah, so Laura gave her the bottle, while she fed Mathew.

When James saw Lyn with Hannah he said jokingly, "you know you can take the two of them home because jack wants a brother or sister".

"not a chance, one is enough, it is great to hand them back, dad you have no chance of handing Mathew back you have the terrible two's and tantrums ahead of you again", she could not hold in the laughter.

After the babies were fed Laura and jean brought them upstairs to put them in Mathew's cot with the baby monitor on.

Laura put on pyjamas while upstairs.

"Jean, I want to show you something, tell me your honest opinion".

"Ok, I will try".

Laura had opened her pyjama to exposing her breast.

"It felt sore and tender here earlier, tell me if you can feel anything?"

Jean felt where Laura was pointing.

"Is it just the one side?"

"Yes, I think so".

"It feels like a breast", jean giggling.

"You are drunk, forget about it", closing her top.

"I'm sorry, ok".

Robbie came upstairs.

"I thought you two fell asleep".

"No just getting these two settled and catching up".

"Come, turn that monitor on and get down here for a slagging match".

"Coming", as jean walked out first and Robbie grabbed Laura for a kiss.

"I love you Mrs Lewis".

"I love you too Mr Lewis, have you had much to drink so I can take advantage of you love?"

"My fair share, come on love", kissing her, taking her by the hand going downstairs.

They sat and chatted for a good while Lyn was getting sleepy, so she and Tim headed off to bed.

"Night everyone".

"Night Lyn, night time", as the two disappeared up the stairs.

After a while Laura said, "I know I was going to drive you home, but I can't keep my eyes open, so you two are staying put here, unless you want to get a taxi?"

They looked from one to the other, "as long as you .don't mind?"

"No we don't, I just hope your child sleeps all night".

"Ah sure, Robbie no bother to you to get up for night feeds", James said laughing at Robbie.

"Not a chance, that's Laura's job", nibbling at her neck.

"You get the blankets Robbie, do you want some pyjamas jean?"

"Yes please, I'll go with you I need to use the bathroom".

Robbie got the blankets and headed back downstairs to pull out the sofa bed for James and jean.

Upstairs jean followed Laura into the bedroom, closing the door behind them, turning off the baby monitor.

Laura threw pyjamas at jean.

"About earlier, I'm sorry, did you tell Robbie?"

"No, I didn't".

"You should".

"Night Laura", as she checked on Hannah before she left the room.

"Night jean".

When Robbie came into the room, Laura was at him, helping him with his clothes, discarding hers on the floor.

"Robbie, I want you, I love you".

"Hay pet, if those hormones are at you again, send them home", smiling at her.

"I love you too pet, come on into that bed", holding his hands on her waist kissing her neck. She crawled onto the bed, he grabbed her hips taking her from behind.

He was thrusting into her fast and hard, letting out little moans, burying her head into the pillow.

He could feel he was near climax, he stopped, turning her over, entering her, she wrapped her legs around him, arms around his neck. She was going with his rhythm as she climaxed, he was not far behind. He buried his head into her neck.

"Oh Laura, baby, that felt so good".

"Oh Robbie, that felt like the first time again, it was amazing".

"I hope we did not disturb anyone including these two?"

"Our house", Laura said giggling away.

"Now sleep woman, you have a child to mind in the morning".

"Cheeky bugger, but I love you, night".

"Night Laura".

They slept wrapped around one another.


	5. Chapter 5

Next morning Hannah woke first, Laura got up to her, talking away, she was smiling listening to the voices. Laura turned on the mobile above the cot, Hannah was listening and drifted back to sleep.

Laura got dressed, lying beside Robbie, kissing his cheek.

"Morning pet, who has you awake?" kissing her cheek.

"Morning love, I can't blame you on this one, it was Hannah, and she is dozing again, until your little footballer wakes up".

They kissed and cuddled until their little footballer woke up.

Robbie took him up, "morning little munchkin, is you a hungry little boy?"

"Robbie, I think you are a bit underdressed to go downstairs, I don't think you want to scar Lyn for life", laughing at him taking the baby.

"It was our house last night, having sex but not our house to walk around naked".

"No love, I won't object but our guests might".

"Isn't that why I love you Robbie", kissing her aware that the baby is on the bed.

With that Hannah woke, I suppose pass the diva, and wake her mammy for feeding".

Laura wondered how jean would react once sober to being asked to look at Laura's breast. No she would check again and ask Robbie, but would also make a hospital appointment.

They sat and fed the babies, jean sat in the bed beside Laura.

"Laura, I know I was a little drunk last night when you asked me to check, you were serious and I made a joke, I'm sorry".

"Ok, but I ain't going to fall out with you because you fondled my breast", giggling as she said it.

"Fair enough Hobson", nudging Laura.

They heard movement and jack came running in, he got in the bed between jean and Laura.

"Morning laula", giving her a hug.

"Morning jean", giving her a hug also.

She put an arm around him to give him a big hug, "morning jack".

Lyn stuck her head round the door.

Listen he was twisting and turning last night, no don't worry no nightmares, a bit of a temperature, said he has a headache, let me know if he feels sick".

"Yeah will do".

"He does feel warm", said jean.

Tim had come back up with a drink for jack.

After a while Laura could feel jack leaning heavily on her, she put the baby down on the bed, looking down at jack he was dozing off again.

Laura went to the bathroom to get a cold flannel to cool him down. She noticed he seemed very warm, she took off his top, there were a few spots on him.

Laura looked at jean, she passed the glass jack had used, pressing it to his skin, the spots did not go away.

She put Mathew back in his cot.

"ROBBIE", he came up the stairs looking at Laura.

"What's wrong", looking at jack.

"Get an ambulance, I think its meningitis".

"Oh yea, oh, Lyn", he could not move.

Jean got the phone to call an ambulance, meanwhile Lyn oblivious to all this.

Jean went downstairs, passed the baby to James.

"Lyn there is an ambulance on the way, Laura is sure it's meningitis, he passed out upstairs, Laura and your dad are up there".

Lyn nearly collapsed running up the stairs.

"JACK", going into the room. Robbie caught her before she fell beside jack.

"He's going to be alright, Laura saw it, come here", taking her in his arms hugging her.

As the ambulance arrived Laura stood back to let them in, they asked questions, they answered.

Robbie went with Lyn and Tim in the ambulance.

Robbie took his phone with him, he text Laura from the hospital.

' _Sorry for running out on your pet, will keep you posted_ '

' _It's ok Robbie xx'_

Laura got back to looking after Mathew, tidying the house, getting breakfast and seeing jean, James and Hannah off home.

She sat down, thinking of jack. She picked the phone, no messages, she dialled Robbie's number.

"Hi pet".

"Hi Robbie, how are things there?"

"We were lucky, it was meningitis, a mild form but could have been worse, you spotted it pet, and oh I am sorry for going in such a hurry".

"It's ok, just glad he is ok".

"Laura".

"Yes".

"Tell me honestly, are you alright? It all happened so fast this morning".

"Not really Robbie, yes I am upset, he is not well but I have to be alright for Mathew, it could be our baby in there".

"I know pet, don't get upset, I will be home soon, they are keeping him in overnight, he is responding well to the medication".

"Good, see you when you get home".

"Bye Laura, oh Lyn and Tim are going to stay".

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No, you stay put I will get a taxi".

Jack recovered, went back to Manchester with his mam and dad.

Laura had got an appointment at the hospital, it was while Robbie was away, and she had to tell him.

January

It was the night before Robbie headed off, Lyn was meeting him at the airport.

"Do you know, I am really going to miss you, but don't worry I will skype you every day and I know I will miss this little fella also", kissing Mathew on the head.

"And we are going to miss you also", hugging Robbie.

"I just wish you were coming with me".

"I know, I weighed up all the options and this was the best option, to send you and Lyn over, you better enjoy it", he could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Hay pet, I will be home".

Between the flow of sobs and tears, she replied, "I know but it doesn't stop me missing you."

"Hay come on time for bed", taking her hand.

"I will be home before you know it".

They put the baby in his cot, they got into bed, and she lay with her head on his chest, arms and legs around him. He kept his arms around her not letting go.

The following morning James was bringing Robbie to the airport, he was getting picked up at 9.

Laura was up to make him his breakfast.

"Morning, something smells nice", wrapping his arms around her kissing the back of her head.

"It's only tea and toast, love, but good morning to you too".

She turned to give him a kiss interrupted by a little babble, Robbie bent down to Mathew in his chair.

"Good morning to you little man", tickling him, which made him wriggle.

"Have you got everything Robbie?"

"Yes I am sure, but I will check for you".

"Thank you, James will be here soon, Lyn text to say she was on the way to the airport, will me you there, don't forget your charger".

"Yes, I have it all pet".

The doorbell rang, it was James. He waited outside. His text jean, ' _get your arse round here pronto, she is a mess before he even goes out the door'_.

Laura stood with Mathew in her arms saying goodbye to Robbie.

James could see the tears in her eyes.

They kissed and hugged, he left, and she went back inside the house, sat on the sofa with the baby in her arms crying.

Not sure how long she was sitting there before a knock came to the door. She hoped they would go away, but they didn't.

"Laura, I know you're in there, open up".

Laura moved to open the door, jean saw the tears flowing she still had the baby in her arms.

She led Laura back into the living room, she put Mathew into his chair, also putting Hannah down, taking Laura in her arms.

"Hay he will be back, you know he will".

"I know, but can't help missing him", still sobbing.

"He hasn't even hit London, go what are you like when he goes to work", giggling with Laura.

"Come on, let me put the kettle on".

She followed jean into the kitchen. They sat, had a cuppa and chatted until a baby cried.

Laura got a bottle for Mathew but also some baby food.

He was loving his food, then given his bottle while lying in his travel cot before drifting off asleep.

Hannah woke for some food also, jean fed her.

Post had been delivered, a letter from the hospital, a reminder of her appointment.

She passed it to jean who read her letter.

"I take it you didn't tell Robbie?"

"No, he doesn't know, when I booked the appointment I asked for this week. Will you come with me?"

"Yes, yes I will", she replied taking Laura's hand.

"I need to ring Kate see if she is available to mind Mathew".

"Laura, when Brad finds out, he will surely tell Robbie, don't worry, I won't tell James".

She looked concerned, "who will mind these two?" pointing at the babies.

"I will ask Chris and Sandra, they can mind them at my place, I can go to work and slip out, James none the wiser", a smile on her face.

"You have it all sorted".

"Yes I do, now drink up your tea".

"Yes and thank you".


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few days Laura had heard from Robbie, he was getting on grand, he liked spending time with his kids but also missed home. With the time difference when they spoke Mathew was asleep. This night he was awake, ken could see him looking like his dad but with Laura's eyes. He loved his little brother.

On the day of the appointment Laura brought Mathew to jean's house to Chris, with bottles, food and nappies and clothes, jean said he would keep them till late.

Jean met Laura at the hospital.

"Hi there, you all set?" jean asked a nervous Laura.

"I think so, ready as I will ever be. Did James ask anything?"

"Told him I had a meeting I had to attend".

"Good, let's go", holding jean's hand for support.

Laura gave her name and details at the desk, she was called in while jean waited.

Laura gave a medical history, details of her symptoms. A nurse checked the area, asked more questions. It was sounding like it was bruised.

She had a mammogram, blood tests and a biopsy. As she waited in the cubicle her phone went off, ' _I can't sleep here, I miss you'_ she smiled reading it, _and 'well you better sleep, I don't want to listen to a grumpy daddy when he gets home'_ she was sure he laughed reading that.

The Doctor came back in.

"Laura, I have checked everything, it is not bad news, and it is looking like gristle and probably bruised. I will keep an eye on things, we would like to see you back in two months for a further check-up. Any further problems go back to your GP, we will send the results there also".

"Thank you, so, so far it is not bad news?"

"That is what I am saying".

"Thank you".

The Doctor left, Laura got dressed joining jean to go home.

"I take it by the smile on your face it's not bad news?"

"You would be correct, let's get out of here", walking out of the hospital.

"Let's celebrate, let's get a bottle of wine or two", laughing walking with Laura.

They stopped off to get some wine, they stopped for a bite to eat before going back to Laura's. They opened the wine, two glasses clinked together, "cheers".

"You do know, when I get drunk and if I say stupid things you are getting the blame here", Laura pointing at jean.

"hay, I ain't forcing the drink into you, you are doing that of your own free will, but for saying stupid things, I probably won't remember", they were laughing at jean's comment.

They talked about anything and everything.

After the first bottle, "I feel tipsy", said Laura.

"Well I told you, I didn't force you, but I will help fill your glass up", leaning into fill Laura's glass.

"Now see I told you, you are to blame", giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Come on Laura, your no fun", giggling back at Laura.

"Hay did I ever tell you about Action Man?"

Jean could not help but laugh before she answered.

"Would that be the one kids can play with or the one adults can play with?"

"JEAN", nudging her leg.

"I know you mean Peterson".

"Yes".

"So what about him and his spon… spon… stupid date?"

Laura tried to tell the story between laughter.

"I thought when he said a date, I thought he got in there before Robbie".

"Poor Robbie".

"Don't you start. Anyway at this lecture, he didn't even get me a cup of tea, miserable fecker, then pisses off when the commotion kicked off, bleeding cheapskate. And after that he still had the cheek to ask me out for a drink".

"Did you go?"

"No, I didn't, he lost his chance", sipping her wine and laughing.

"I wonder where he got the nickname from. Only action there was helping security", jean looked at Laura who was in hysterics laughing.

Leaning into jean.

"Well according to Ellen, she gets action", now the two of them were laughing, jean spilt some of her wine on Laura.

"Oh jaysus Laura, I am so sorry", as she began to wipe at Laura's clothes.

"Now who is drunk, spilling the drink", pushing jean's hand away.

"That was sensitive, look now I am a mess, bleeding silly cow", laughing with jean again.

"Where?"

Laura stood up to unbutton her blouse and open her bra.

"I bet Robbie loves that bra?" giggling away.

"Hay now, leave my Robbie out of this", pointing to the sensitive area.

"See you made it stick out", she moved close to jean who ran her finger over the sensitive area, moving her finger around the breast touching her nipple.

"Jean Innocent", jean looked up at her.

"I am not innocent anymore".

"Oh, I can see that, I take it your dishy husband knows you ain't innocent", looking down at jean.

"Oh he does indeed, he does", cheeky smile on her face.

Jean kissed her nipple merely sucking the tip, cupping the breast.

Looking up at Laura, "is that better?" looking at Laura's eyes.

"Yes it is", jean rose to her feet, level with Laura, she spotted a plaster on her other breast, "what happened there?"

"Stuck a big needle in".

Jean rubbed her hand over this, again touching her nipple.

Laura backed away from jean.

"I'm just going to get changed, some silly cow spilt wine on me", laughing while backing out of the room.

"Ok", sitting back down to drink more of her wine.

Laura was sitting on the bed thinking to herself, "what am I doing, Robbie will be back day after tomorrow, oh god how much I miss him, but jean, I have to blame the drink".

Tears were rolling down her cheeks thinking of Robbie, she had his pillow in her arms. She heard jean stumble up the stairs, putting the pillow down. She reached into the drawer for a tissue, pulling at other things in the way, she was feeling tipsy. With that a vibrator fell on the floor.

"Laura, we have a problem", jean stepping into the room as Laura had the vibrator in her hand trying to put it away before jean saw it.

"Yes we have a problem Laura", walking toward Laura.

Laura looked back at jean embarrassed look on her face.

"You see some silly cow spilt wine on my clothes", slurring her words and removing her clothes.

"Now they are wet, and you not so innocent looking Dr Hobson", she was standing next to Laura who was closing the bedside drawer.

"Hay now, I ain't innocent Hobson, Mrs Hathaway", smiling at jean who now stood naked in front of her.

"You don't look innocent to me with that in your hand", Laura was holding the vibrator behind her back, jean was reaching for it, in close proximity to Laura reaching behind her back.

Laura didn't let up, so jean began to unbutton her pyjama top, all the while looking at jean. She threw the vibrator on the bed, jean looked towards it, but kept doing what she was doing.

Laura raised a hand to touch jean's breast, rubbing her nipple, rubbing her thumbs over them and caressing them.

Jean began doing the same to Laura but aware that she may be tender after being at the hospital.

Before long Laura stood in the same state of undress as jean. Jean sat on the bed pulling Laura close kissing her breasts caressing them, she had her hand on Laura's back running over her arse and around her thighs, Laura resting a hand on her shoulder, so en grossed what was happening to her. She rolled her head back.

"Oh jean, I blame you", Laura said.

Jean was moving her hand over Laura's stomach, the other hand on her hip holding her close. She pulled Laura onto the bed. They were side by side looking at each other. Jean leaned into kiss Laura unsure how she would react.

Laura responded by tugging tightly on jean's nipples, which in turn let out a moan.

"Oh my".

Jean's hand moved over Laura's stomach to rest on her leg, Laura moved her legs apart, she started to rub her, then using two fingers inside her, and she heard Laura moan.

"Oh you dirty bitch, you ain't innocent".

Jean whispering in her ear, "told you I ain't innocent, ask the dishy sergeant".

Laura looked at jean, "no chance, he ain't getting her here", giggling at her joke.

Jean had moved on the bed and the vibrator stuck in her back. She took it up and started to use it on Laura.

"Mmmmm, aahh" she wriggled to the feel of it, jean still sucking on her nipple.

Jean pushed the vibrator in fully, turned on, Laura wriggled beneath the movement, jean began rubbing her clit also, Laura grabbing on to the covers.

From the noise of Laura and the movement Laura soon came, "ooohhh, ooooohhhhh, if you had a dick you would be one horny bitch", as jean leaned into kiss Laura.

Jean removed the vibrator taking it to the bathroom to wash.

Laura was still on the bed where jean left her all sexed out.

As jean lay on the bed beside Laura who was now caressing jean's nipples, she could not help but ask holding up the vibrator.

"I wonder what girl gave Peterson his nickname."

They both fell around the place laughing.

"You have a wicked mind, but there would be more action out of that then Peterson", said jean.

"Laura, you dirty bitch, did he ever make a move on you?"

Laura turned to kiss jean, "like this".

"Yeah".

"No not a chance".

Touching her breasts, "like this".

"Yeah",

"Not a look in".

As she moved her hand lower rubbing her hand towards jean's clit.

"Or like this".

"Yeah, but don't stop".

"No way, didn't make it past first base".

"Then I must be lucky?" jean asked in a husky voice.

"Yes, you must be", as Laura put two fingers into jean making her moan. Laura could feel a lump, to her it was not normal, she let it pass, and she was to drunk and to horny to ask.

She took the vibrator off the bed, rubbing it against jean, who in turn wriggled to the touch.

"Oh you horny bitch, Peterson doesn't know what he missed out on", she was laughing and Laura joined in.

"You don't know the half of my bad side, now shut the fuck up woman" as Laura pushed the vibrator into jean who was still laughing.

Laura was rubbing her clit, but it was not making a difference, she kissed jean, "will you relax you silly cow", laughing at jean who now had her hands in Laura's hair and on her back.

Laura worked the vibrator also using her thumb rubbing jean's clit, she was relaxing into the mood, grabbing at the covers and Laura's shoulder.

Without warning jean came shaking with the orgasm.

"Oh that was wonderful", as jean lay back on the bed all sexed out.

Laura lay beside her.

"Before we were distracted earlier, you said we had a problem, that you spilt wine, was there another?"

Looking at the clock, "it's still early and we ran out of wine, I don't want to leave you on your own", running her hand over Laura's arm.

"Yes, it has been a nice catch up besides the distraction", both laughing at the discarded vibrator on the floor and the pile of clothes.

"Don't worry I have more wine in the fridge".

"Then what the heck are two naked married females doing here instead of drinking let's go".

Laura took the vibrator to the bathroom, washing it and placing it back in the drawer. At ease with being naked around jean before getting dressed. They hugged before going downstairs.

"Thanks", said jean as they left the bedroom, jean now in a pair of Laura's pyjamas.

"For what, you silly cow, the pyjamas?" pointing at what jean was wearing.

"No you horny bitch, for tonight", kissing Laura.

"You're welcome, now move it missing valuable drinking time", holding hands and kissing.

They put on the telly for something Laura had recorded.

"Now here is a good laugh with a few drinks", pressing play for 'You've been framed'.


	7. Chapter 7

After about 10 minutes they were in stitches laughing and one bottle down. Jean's phone rang, Laura picked it up, and it was James.

"Who is it?" jean asked.

"Oh the dishy husband", Laura laughing and jean rolling her eyes.

Laura answered the phone, some slurred words, "Well hello dishy sergeant Hathaway, what can I do for you? Any dead bodies, I am your woman", which had Laura laughing again.

"Hello Laura, have you killed my wife yet? Is that why she can't answer?" now he was laughing down the phone, in the background jean was laughing, "Stop Laura, give me the phone", reaching for it.

"I had a call from Robbie", as Laura was pushing jean's hand away to hear what James had to say.

"Why did he not call me?" she was a little upset.

"I wasn't to tell you, but seen as you have kidnapped my wife and are both pissed, I thought I better sober you up".

Laura stood up, "why what happened, where is he?"

"He is coming home a day early, jack ended up in hospital and Lyn had to get to him. Laura he will be home tomorrow afternoon".

"Ok", she sat on the chair, no more laughter, handing the phone to jean, she sat and cried.

"Yes James honey".

"I can hear her, I was ringing her phone, it must be dead, and anyway I was giving her the heads up wanting to see if she wanted to come the airport with me to pick up Robbie?"

"I think she is more overjoyed he is coming home early, I will talk to her about it, what time have you to leave?" now she is rubbing Laura's shoulder, resting her head on jean.

"About 12".

"Ok, can you drop Mathew over in the morning and a change of clothes honey, I will head to work from here, oh dishy husband I do love you".

"Now how am I supposed to sleep without my hot sexy wife beside me?" he was trying to be quiet but jean could hear Chris in the background.

"Uuuggghhh, stop you will scar me for life talking about my mother like that", smiling at James.

"Don't care Chris, I think she is", laughing back.

"Hay you two back to me, well you lie in the bed and close your eyes", she could not help but laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny, so you going to stay there?"

"Yeah honey, she still pissed bit like me, can't have her trying to ring him, talk to you in the morning, love you baby".

"Love you too honey".

Laura piped up, "night dishy sergeant".

"Night Laura".

Oh she would probably regret calling him dishy if she had to travel in a car with him for at least an hour also making small talk.

Another bottle of wine and the remainder of the program, they felt truly pissed.

"Hay come on silly cow, let's get to bed", turning off the telly and taking jean's hand going upstairs.

"Coming horny bitch", laughing at Laura.

Upstairs jean was going to the spare room, Laura not letting go of her hand.

She followed jean into the bedroom getting on the bed beside her.

Lying side by side talking, "can't call you a horny bitch in front of everyone or they will ask questions", reaching for Laura's hand.

"Suppose you can't, you silly cow", causing Laura to giggle and jean moving in for a kiss.

"Suppose I could just call you a silly bitch", kissing jean back.

"Suppose I better sleep, oh fuck Robbie is coming home tomorrow what a horny bitch is doing in bed with a silly cow?" tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hay come on we can get over this?" putting her arms around Laura.

She got out of the bed and went into her own room to sleep with Robbie's pillow.

Jean could hear her crying but could not go to her.

The following morning with a banging headache jean answered the door to James.

"Morning love", he took one look at her marching her upstairs to get a shower.

Laura appeared in the kitchen looking more tired than jean but not as bad a headache, she had taken some paracetamol before going asleep.

"Morning Laura", as he looked down at his feet.

"Morning dishy sergeant, thank you for bringing Mathew back, I will pass on the airport, and I have a few things to do".

"Ok, Mathew is in his travel cot, had his breakfast, still in pj's, but Laura don't laugh, they are Hannah's", she had to go and look.

Picking up the baby walking back to the kitchen, "look at you wearing your girlfriend's clothes, as long as you don't do it when you are older", laughing looking at James who kept his head down.

Jean appeared in the kitchen, "thanks love", kissing James, looking from Laura to James, "what's up?"

Laura laughed, "I sent a boy child to your house, your husband brings me back a girl child", holding up the pj's.

"I did tell you not to laugh".

"I'm only joking, I know I didn't send over pj's.

"How is my little baby this morning?" jean asked turning to James.

"Oh I am fine, thanks for asking", jean poked him in the side.

"Yeah, she's fine a bit grumpy this morning, Chris is heading out later, he will watch her today".

"Ok, I better head off my station won't run itself", she came over to Laura hugging her.

"Chat later, he is on his way home, no crying ok you h… silly bitch", both laughing.

"Thanks silly cow".

James could only laugh, jean taking his hand heading out the door, "bye Laura", said James.

"Bye James, what time is his flight?" she looked sad.

"Bout 2".

"Thanks".

Jean went to work, James checked in before he left for the airport to collect Robbie.

He went out the door and jean thought of Laura, she picked up the phone to dial her number.

"Hi jean, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just wanted to check on you, James has left for the airport".

"Yes, I am fine, I have to tell him of the hospital now, if it was tomorrow the scar might have healed more, what am I going to say?"

Quietly jean answered, "You're going to tell him about last night that is all?"

"no, just we had a few drinks and a good catch up, but have to say I enjoyed myself even with the distraction", Laura now giggling thinking about it.

"I didn't mean telling him about the distraction, but honest horny Hobson probably will", smiling.

"Enough of the horny Hobson bit, but Robbie would probably agree with you there".

"Ah stop, I don't need that image on my mind at this hour of the morning", laughing at Laura.

"that image did not bother you last night, jean in all honesty there is something about last night through the haze of all the drink", jean paying attention now, wondering did she say or do something to upset or annoy Laura.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Have you had a check-up since having Hannah?"

"Yes, why is there something wrong with my tits?"

"No, your tits are perfect, god I can't believe I just said that, now who is the horny one", laughing but trying not to.

"Oh stop, I wish James was hiding under my desk".

"Ok, something out of the ordinary, has James noticed anything different during sex?"

"Since when has my sex life been the focus of attention? If there is anything different he has not said anything why?"

"You laid out your sex life for me last night", laughing at jean, "well, don't give me images of policemen hiding under your desk", jean could hear the buzz of the vibrator.

"Laura, are you on a date with action man again?" now jean was in stitches laughing.

With that there was a knock on her door.

"Laura, I got to go, I will ring you back".

"Ok".

She rang Laura back.

"Hi again".

All jean could do was laugh in between she kept apologizing also trying to tell Laura of Peterson. She eventually calmed down.

"Sorry, that was action man", together they both start laughing.

"Well after last night I won't be able to look at him the same", said Laura.

"Before I was interrupted you wanted to tell me something about last night?"

"Yeah, when I was touching you, I found a lump that to me did not seem normal, that is why I was asking if James noticed anything."

"No, I am sure he would have said or didn't want to upset me".

"Don't be sitting there feeling your breasts, I know you are".

"I am not, ok I am".

Laura start laughing, when she tell her would she want to finger herself?

"What?" asked jean.

"It wasn't your breasts silly cow, it was in your vagina".

"Oh, I see", replied jean stunned.

"Now don't go touching yourself even though you want to", said Laura laughing.

"Very funny, but no I don't intend to ask James either, but no he has never said of anything wrong".

"Ok, I got to go before my child wakes up, action man is calling", as she turned on the vibrator again.

"See I told ya horny, oh sorry silly bitch, talk later".

They both hung up, Laura set about tidying up leaving no remainder of last night for Robbie to pick up on.

She changed the bed covers in both rooms, cleaned the bathroom, kitchen and living room.

Mathew woke for a feed.

"Now little man, let's get you fed before daddy is due home", his little eyes lighting up at the mention of daddy.

"I know, I miss him too", as she put Mathew in his chair to get his food.

She fed him, giving him a bottle also to drink, he was sat in front of the telly while she begun to make a casserole, leaving it to cook while she went and done a bit of shopping. She set off to the shop with Mathew, she was finding it hard to focus on what she needed without thinking of Robbie.

She wanted something special for afters but could not think, in the end she managed to get what she needed. She had to get a few bits for Mathew as he was growing out of some of his pyjamas, she picked up at least 4 pairs. Mathew was starting to cry, oh she felt like joining him.

"Come on little man, let's get you sorted", bringing him to change him.

She bumped into a colleague from work, who was cooing over Mathew also asked when was due to return to work, the place was not the same without her. She informed them she would be making arrangements next week to talk about her return and would let them know.

She was exhausted, she set off for home to fee Mathew and herself again.

She took Mathew out, grabbing her few bags. She got her keys out, she let herself in, to the sound of music. She went in putting Mathew in his chair, going back for her bags.

As she put the bags down, Robbie came into the kitchen. She was overwhelmed that he was back, tears forming in her eyes, she saw his arm in a sling.

He put his arm out to her, she almost ran to him throwing her arms around him.

"Hay pet, no need to cry, I told you I would be back", she nodded through the sobs.

"I know, but I still missed you, I ain't letting you out of my sight again".

"You insisted I went with Lyn".

"I know love, by the way who text me to say you were a grumpy dad while away".

"That's because I missed you also this little man", moving over to Mathew kissing his head.

He babbled in return.

"What happened you? I let you go on one holiday you come back injured".

"Sprained wrist while over there playing cricket of all things".

"another reason to keep you here now", keeping her arms around his neck, keeping him close, how he held her, how would he react when she would tell him about the hospital appointment. The reason she picked then was not to worry him or he would not go on the holiday.

He looked down at her, how wonderful a wife and mother she was, why did he tip toe around her for so long. He should have swept her off her feet years ago when they were planning to got to the opera that never happened.

He didn't know how to move on from Val, what steps to take for the dating pool again, but there she was right in front of him the whole time, a woman that he knew, she knew him, so that was past the awkward meeting stage. They had been to the pub for drinks, meals together, there they were past some of the dates.

The only thing that took its time was the holding hands, kisses on the doorstep and being invited in for a coffee or more. The last part fell into place eventually. He was so happy with her, as she was with him. He so missed waking up beside her, falling asleep beside her at night and just being there for him.

He kissed the top of her head.

The oven pinged.

"That will be dinner".

"What's on the menu?"

"Beef casserole", as she took it out of the oven.

He had started to unpack the bags she got. She put away the food she got allowing the casserole to cool.

He picked up the bag with clothes.

"What do we have here?"

"Your son seems to be growing out of some of his pyjamas, so he needs more".

She took him out of his chair for Robbie to hold him. He was touching Robbie's face, while Robbie hugged him and kissing him.

"Give daddy a hug", as Mathew leaned in.

"I so missed you little man. Laura I know it's only a week but I think he has grown".

"He is not far off eating us out of house and home, a bit like someone I know", smiling at him, patting his stomach.

"Cheeky mare, but I still love you".

She put Mathew down taking plates from the press, serving up food for both of them and a bowl for Mathew, which she left to cool on the window while Robbie put cutlery and drinks on the table.

She put their plates on the table and the baby bowl.

"Hay, you eat, let me feed him", Robbie said to Laura.

"No, it's ok, you eat your dinner, you can feed him when you are finished", she looked at him.

"It's ok Robbie, eat up".

"Ok".

She was feeding herself in between feeding Mathew.

"Now little man here is your big boy dinner", giving him a spoonful.

He was loving the dinner between having a drink.

In between eating his food, he smiled turning to face her.

"You know according to jack, when Mathew has a stinky nappy I have to change it, so in my defence", holding up his hand, "I think I am excused from that job".

"Don't you worry, I will find something else for you to do, you ain't getting out of this one", smiling back at him.

"Wouldn't ask for it any other way honey", as he pushed his plate away, reaching for the bowl to feed the baby.

"You go eat your dinner".

"Hay I didn't mean you to stop eating to feed Mathew now".

"No it's ok, I am full, and I had a sandwich in the airport waiting for Lyn to be picked up".

"How is jack? Poor little lad has had his fair share of hospitals".

"He is doing alright, a bit of a reaction since the meningitis, but it was caught early enough, he is going to be alright Laura".

She was looking down at her dinner, he moved closer to her, placing his hand on her thigh giving it a light squeeze, she covered his hand with hers only letting go when Mathew squealed for food. She let go his hand laughing.

"Your son wants you to feed him", looking up laughing at Robbie.

"Ok, I will get there with great difficulty".

"Now Mathew, is daddy not feeding you", giving him some food.

He kept his hand on her thigh, after a few minutes he stood to clear the table.

"Can you manage that with your injury?"

"Yes I can, I can still use my hand but not too much, and it was hard to put Mathew down earlier but emptying a plate I think I can manage but thank you for your concern pet".


	8. Chapter 8

By the time Robbie had cleared the table Laura had finished feeding Mathew.

She left him in his chair playing with his toys while she washed the dishes. Robbie was keeping him occupied.

A few minutes later, he stood beside her, just wanting to take her in his arms and carry her to bed. He was still studying Mathew playing as he dropped toys, he picked them up.

"Hay pet, are you ok, you seem quiet now?"

"Yes, I am alright now you are home".

She finished washing the dishes and dried her hands, taking his sprained wrist in her hands.

"Does it hurt much?"

"yea, but it's not as bad as when it happened, they did x-ray, but only sprained, can you check me over again, there were no nice beautiful doctors there, no as beautiful as you", as he put his good hand around her waist pulling her close.

"You are a chancer, but if you moan I will have to knock you out", a smile on her face which he knew as a teasing smile that she had something in mind.

"Oh, I will be quiet", laughing as he placed a kiss to the top of her head.

Mathew dropped his toys again, Robbie bent down to pick them up.

"I have to bath Mathew, then I will check you over Inspector", as she pulled him in for a kiss, slowly kissing his lips, placing her hands on his face.

"You know, injury or no injury you are not getting off lightly tonight", kissing him again, moving her hands lower.

He was about to answer thinking she was referring to bathing the baby.

When her hand moved lower to rest on his crotch.

"Oh right", kissing her head then her lips.

She took Mathew to the bathroom, Robbie followed.

He helped her get bath oil, nappy, pj's and powder.

He splashed away in the bath, as Laura washed him. Robbie loved watching this.

After the bath, Mathew was dried and dressed and they put him to bed, turning on the mobile above his cot to help him sleep, she also turned on the baby monitor.

She took Robbie by the hand leading him downstairs. Sitting him on a chair in the kitchen, she took out a first aid bag.

"Now to look after you", taking his face in her hands leaning into kiss him, slowly passionately.

She put her arms around his neck, just looking at him, taking in this man she missed and is so in love with him.

"You do know, I really missed you, Lyn told you lies, I was not grumpy, I just wished you could have been with me".

"I did want to go but I told you Lyn was the best option, for you all to be together, it was not the same as hugging a pillow, I love you", kissing him again.

"Now show me your hand".

He lifted his hand she was adjusting it, moving it in different directions, she could see by his face that it was hurting.

She began pressing and rubbing his wrist. She rubbed in some deep heat cream to his wrist, let it settle for a few minutes before putting on a support bandage.

Looking at him again, "if you need to moan because I hurt you, I need to know you out", smiling back at him.

"You can knock me out after I get you to bed", pulling her in for a kiss, wrapping his arms around her.

She put a support bandage on his wrist, then took him by the hand heading up to bed.

Outside their room, she patted him on the arse, "in that bed with you", going to check on the baby and turn off the monitor.

"Your wish is my command", saluting her as she walked into the other room.

He got undressed, getting under the covers, just the feel of home is what he had missed. When she came back into the room, he was smiling at her. She looked at his discarded clothes smiling back knowing he was naked under the covers.

She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, when she came back out she started to undress slowly, while talking away to him, he was licking his lips, she enjoyed teasing him. Before she took her bra off her remembered the plaster.

"Will you stop teasing me woman and get in here", she went back into the bathroom, put on the t-shirt belonging to him that she had slept in all week, and she turned off the lights getting in beside him.

She could feel he was hard, he was rubbing against her.

"Come here you, all I wanted all week was to lie beside you, not just to have sex or make love to you, but just the smell of your hair, of you, Laura you don't know how much I missed you".

"Robbie, I missed you also, I had a terrible week, the baby was fine, it was just missing you", she was hugging him not wanting to let go.

He could feel her shaking, tears rolling down her cheeks, going from sobbing to flood gates.

"Hay pet, come on, I missed waking up beside you, Laura I'm here, talk to me".

She shook her head.

"What's wrong, did something happen during the week?"

She sat up in the bed and turned on the light, she took her top off showing him where the plaster was.

"What happened pet?" thinking she was stabbed on the street, the mention of mammogram had not come to his mind at all.

Through the sobs she was trying to tell him. He was in shock listening to this, but worried what is she going through.

"I was having a shower on Christmas day, I felt a lump", crying into his chest.

"It was bad news, what about you and Mathew, is all I thought about", clinging to him, he was holding her rubbing her back.

"I asked jean to have a look, she could not feel anything".

"JEAN, why did you not ask me to look? Oh Laura love, I am here".

She got out of the bed, going into the bathroom putting on her top and a pair of bottoms. He followed her in, the way he was dressed.

"Laura, show me love, what did the hospital say?"

"No, I can't tell you, Robbie you hate me already".

"Come on till I talk to you, I do not hate you".

She walked out of the bathroom passing him by to go to the kitchen for a drink.

He got dressed following her down. He found her sitting on the sofa.

He sat beside her, he was feeling the effect of the flight and the day catching up on him.

She took off her top again for him to have another look. He was pressing her breast around the incision, she flinched at his touch, and it was still sensitive.

"When was this done?"

She had put her top back on not looking at him.

"I have done some stupid things and some I can't change".

"God Laura, what is wrong? It's bad news, oh god Laura, oh no", he was starting to get upset. She couldn't look at him, what she had done was far worse than what he was thinking.

"No I have to ring jean to ask about this".

"No Robbie, you don't, but whatever you think, I know you wish you were still in Australia".

As he stood pacing the room, "what could be worse than you possibly having breast cancer, all this happening while I was away, come on out with the truth no more secrets what am I looking at here?"

She stood to walk away from him, he grabbed her arm looking at her face for answers.

"Robbie what you are looking at is a woman who slept with someone else while you were away", he let her arm go while she ran back to the bedroom.

He stood for a few minutes thinking, what happened in the space of a week, his perfect loving wife throwing this in his face, he was totally stunned.

He followed her upstairs, she was starting to pack a bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving because I disgust you".

"I never said that, come on Laura you drop this bombshell on me, all sorts are going through my mind, you could be dying and you slept with someone else, what am I to do?"

He sat on the bed crying. "You are not going anywhere until you tell me what is happening, who was it?"

She stayed at the top of the bed, dropping her bag to the floor. Sitting on the bed she started to tell him the story, he sat beside her on the bed.

"When I found the lump, I asked jean to check, she couldn't feel anything, and she kept telling me to tell you".

"What am I to think, someone else knew you could be dying but you didn't want to tell me".

"Just stop Robbie", he kept quiet letting her finish.

"I booked an appointment at the hospital and asked for this week, so if it was bad news, you at least had time with your family", he was resting a hand on her knee, she covered his hand with hers.

"She came with me yesterday, they done mammogram, blood tests and biopsy", pointed towards her breast.

"Yesterday".

"Yes Robbie yesterday. Everything was looking ok, results go to my GP".

"When will you know?"

"A week I think".

"We left to celebrate a few bottles of wine, you can figure out the rest", looking into the pillow.

"But you said, you slept with, Ooohhh, now I see, but jean, you slept with jean, my boss".

She was nodding into the pillow, taking her hand away from his.

"But jean bloody innocent, you slept with a woman".

"She got me drunk that is my defence, and she ain't innocent anymore".

"I know, she is Hathaway", he thought for a moment, she did not look up or say anything.

"Oh, eeewww, that's not normal, god where is my wife I left a week ago?"

He could see her body shaking, she was crying and laughing. He moved closer just sitting there.

"I still love you Laura", putting his arms around her taking the pillow away from her.

"I don't fancy sleeping with a soggy pillow".

She looked up at him, he did not move or anything, he then stood up, taking her hand she stood up following him into the bathroom. He wiped her tears away, he was lifting her top for closer look at her breast. He just ran his fingers over the plaster.

He took her back to the bedroom, getting in bed beside her hugging her.

"Robbie".

"Yes".

"I don't care what happens now, or what you think of me I still love you".

He held her close crying, "I can't love you any less, but the thought of someone else having my wife makes me annoyed I just can't sit back, Laura I do love you".

She cried into his chest, he leaned over for his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorting this out pet".

"Why now, Robbie please".

It was too late, the phone answered to a groggy James.

"Robbie, what's up it's at least 1am".

"James did you know about this? Did you know about jean and Laura?"

"Robbie, you have woke me up, I don't know what you are on about jean and Laura. They spent the day together yesterday and she stayed over, is there more?"

"Ask your wife about it, sorry to disturb you".

They both hung up.

Jean had text Laura, _'I told you to tell him about the hospital, not the bleeding rest of it, and how am I to ever face Robbie again?'_

Laura answered jean's text, _'one part led to the other, he is upset as you can imagine, a little annoyed that you know about the hospital not him, now do the same'_.

Robbie was sitting beside her in the bed as she sent the text.

"How am I supposed to face either of them at work, god Laura this is disturbing now, and what secret is she keeping from him now?"

"I found a lump on her, telling her to tell James".

He reached over to touch her breast caressing it gently.

A text from jean, _'I will first thing in the morning, he is getting turned on by all this'_.

Laura laughed dropping the phone.

"What's wrong pet?" she was laughing before being able to answer him.

"She said James was getting turned on by all this talk".

"Horny bastard, can't say I blame him, but to be in the middle of it would be a different story", smiling at her.

She swatted his arm, "cheeky bugger, how dare you even think like that, I don't want to share you".

"Laura, would you leave me for a woman?" he seemed hurt with all the talk of her being with someone else.

"Robbie, I love you too much for that, I am never letting you go, I am so sorry about what happened".

He took her face in his hands.

"do you know I have tip toed around you for so long I finally got the girl I want, you ain't going anywhere pet, I love you with all my heart", kissing her, she cried as he took her in his arms.

"Now I think we best get some sleep before our son has us up for breakfast".

They lay down together to sleep.


End file.
